Teardrops and Lipstick Stains
by AlwaysRogue
Summary: Tragedy strikes the X-men...who didn't make it! *ROMY* (Ratin may change dependin on were this story goes.)
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own X-Men: Evolution**

" " Talking

' ' Thought

* * Texting

= = Dreams

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_**I stood there looking at the head stone, reading the name. It had been hours since I came out to the courtyard, but to me it felt as if time had stopped. I was standing, letting the rain fall on my body. It seemed that the sky was crying for me, my tears had dried some time ago. I might be sick tomorrow but today I didn't care. I could feel my legs start to give out and I fell to my knees. I wished. hoped this was all just a horrible nightmare. But I knew that I would never wake from this. This was reality not a dream.**_

* * *

**I know its short. but i wanna keep ya'll on ur toes. :)**

**Q: who's tomb is it?**  
**Q: who is lookin at it?**

**A: All will be relieved next time on X-Men Evolution!**

**Review, Fav, follow :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Reality can be a nightmare

**::COMMENT****RESPONSES::**

**TalaStar: **_Pretty good guesses hun! who knows maybe ur right! :)_

**Yo Face: **_ur wish is my comand sugah :)_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do ****NOT**** own X-Men: Evolution**

_" "_ Talking

_' '_ Thought

* * Texting

= = Dreams

( ) Translation

* * *

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Alright back to the show :D**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Reality can be a nightmare**

* * *

**A eight-year old girl with auburn braided pigtails carrying an umbrella to shield herself from the rain, which seemed to have lighted some since that morning's service. She was looking for someone. She walked out into the court-yard of the mansion where they kept the tombstones of fallen friends and family. Coming up to the newest headstone she found who she was looking for, sitting in the rain on their knees, forehead against the stone, their right hand over the engraved name. She slowly walked up, placing her hand on the soaked shoulder, moving the umbrella to shield them both from the rain. **

_"papa?"_  
_**  
**"oui, Lexi?"_

_"venir à l'intérieur... tu vas attraper un rhume si vous ne le faites pas...je ne veux pas te perdre trop..." _(come inside...you'll catch a cold if you don't...i don't wanna lose you too...) **she said as a small tear rolled down her face**

**Remy turned around and looked into his daughters green-red ringed eyes with his red on black demon like eyes. Wiping the single tear from tear streaked face. Her eyes were blood-shot from so much crying. He didn't like seeing her cry, even when she was a baby he didn't like her upset. But today she had a good reason to be and so did he. A few days ago they had lost a wife and mother, though there was no body beneath the stone behind him, they still laid her to rest.  
**

_'damn empathy'_ **he thought**  
_  
"arrêter les larmes de ton père, il ne va nulle part"_ (stop the tears for your father, he is not going anywhere)** he gave her a small smile**

"promesse papa?"

"promesse"

**She gave him a small smile back, dropping the umbrella hugging him tight. He hugged her back just as tight.  
**_  
"Je m'ennuie de son papa...Elle me manque tellement..."_ (I miss her daddy...i miss her so much...)

_"Je sais que mon petit ... je sais ... je lui manque trop"_ (I know my little one...i know...i miss her too)

**After a few minutes Remy stood up, holding his daughter tight in his arms and picking up the now completely soaked umbrella. He headed back inside the mansion to their room to dry off and get warm. He could feel her little body shaking. Making it to their room, tossing the umbrella in the corner, walking in to the bathroom he set her down turning on the water in the bath.**

_"take off y' wet clothes petit an' 'op in de tub"_

"but y' soaked ta de bone papa, y' need it more den ah do"

_"oui but y' are very young an' can get sick __more facilement_ (easily) _den moi, now non more arguin, get y' peu bas_ (little bottom)_ in de tub"_

**There was no way she was going to win this argument, sighing she undressed and hoped in the warm water. but something was missing. She shot a look at her father, he knew what she wanted. Remy walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a small basket full of bubble baths.**

_"which one tonight petit?"_ **he shuffled through the basket **_"Japanese Cherry Blossom? Moonlight Path? Vanilla Bean Noel? Winter Candy apple? Twisted Peppermint? Cranberry Twinkle? Warm Vanilla Sugar? Sweat Pea? Cashmere Glow? Twilight woods? White Citrus? Be Enchanted? Pink Chiffon? Carried away? or Paris Amour?..ooh i like dis one i t'ink y' père will use dis when it is his turn non?"_ **giving her a small smile**

**she giggled**

_"Papa boys don't take bubble baths, dey take showers"_

_"Oui but y' père not a boy, he is a man, an' real men take bubble baths, now which one, rapide_ (quick) _Lexi befo' de water gets cold"_

_"ah want...wait..can ah mix papa?"_

_"oui"_

"_bien_ (ok) _den ah want...Cherry Blossom an' Vanilla"_

_"Which one? Vanilla Sugar? or Vanilla Bean?"_

_"Vanilla Sugah papa"_

**Remy smiled and took out the two she had requested and poured small even amounts into the bath. Lexi reached over the side of the tub and grabbed a few of her toys. Remy sneezed. Lexi looked up with a worried look on her face.**

_"Go ta da boys locker room ta showah papa, if y' don't ah'm gettin out of da tub an' pushin y' in"_

_"bien, bien (alright, alright) y' sure y' be amende _(fine) _by y'self?"_

_"oui papa ah'm a big girl ah'll be amende, now go befo' y' get worse"_

**throwing a wet loofah at him**

_"y' know y' sounded just like y' mère _(mom)_ just now" _**smiling at her and tossing the loofah back in the tub**

_"ah know" _**she said smiling back**_ "NOW OUT PAPA!" _**once again throwing the loofah**

**now laughing he caught the loofah in mid-air throwing it back at her before closing the door and heading for the locker room.**

* * *

**End Ch. 1**

**Wat do ya'll think?**  
**Love? Hate?**  
**i'd love ta hear from ya'll :)**  
**Review, fav, Follow?**


End file.
